


Waiting

by Merfilly



Series: The Faun and the Daughter [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumnus will be there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

A faun is forever, so long as his heart remains young. Living with the joy and beauty of Lucy the Valiant had given Tumnus more reason to know the youth and fire of Eternal Summer than any faun dared dream of.

His joy was boundless, her chosen knight and companion, never far from Lucy's side. It was only happenstance that he had been the one to learn of the stag. Only chance that he told the tale in open court.

"A hunt!" his daring and wonderful queen decreed, echoed by brothers and sister.

Lucy leaned over and kissed his cheek before flying off to her room to change for a wild ride. Tumnus settled in the sun-lit courtyard, waiting for her return.

Even when the stars came out, still he waited there.

Some day, his Queen would return and have need of him.


End file.
